elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon
There are a multitude of weapons to choose from in Elona. These are categorized into a number of archetypes which all have an individual skill that effects performance with that kind of weapon. Classes start out with different skills, but all skills can be learned at specific trainers. See weapon stats for a general comparison of weapon statistics and unique abilities. See equipment attributes for the various bonuses and curses that can be present on equipment, weapons included. More information on ranged weapons can be found here. There are various special weapons, called precious weapons, in Elona. A list of such weapons can be found here. List of weapons by proficiency Base weights are listed as leather (and raw), to match easily with the equipment section. Long Sword Claymore (4.0) Katana (1.2) Long Sword (1.5) Lightsabre (0,6) Fleure (E+) Axe Bardish (3.5) Battle Axe (3.7) Hand Axe (0.9) Tomahawk (E+) Chainsaw (E+) Scythe Scythe (4.0) Sickle (1.4) Chainsickle (2.1) (E+) Bone Scythe (E+) Scissors (E+) Blunt Club (1.0) Hammer (4.2) Sox (0.6) (E+) Star Hammer (E+) Warhammer (E+) Stave Long Staff (0.8) Staff (0.9) Whip (0.9) (E+) Shakujo (E+) Nunchaku (E+) Polearm Halberd (3.8) Spear (2.5) Trident (1.8) Lance (E+) Drill (E+) Short Sword Dagger (0.6) Scimitar (0.9) Wakizashi (0.7) Kitchen Knife (0.4) Kunai (E+) Bow Long Bow (1.2) Short Bow (0.8) Skull Bow (~0.7) Blade Bow (E+) Arrow (ammo) (1.2) Crossbow Crossbow (2.8) Repeating bow (3.0) (E+) Ballista (18.0) (E+) Crossfire (E+) Bolt (ammo) (3.5) Throwing Thrown weapons do not use any ammunition, instead requiring that your ammo slot remains empty. Stone (Stones always weight 2, no matter the material) Grenade (0.8) Panties (0.5) Shuriken (0.4) Rock (25.0) (E+) Firearm Laser Gun (1.2) Machine Gun (1.8) Pistol (0.8) Shotgun (1.5) Sniper Rifle (2.0)( (E+) Gun Pair (E+) Bullet (ammo) (2.4) Cell (ammo) (0.8) Magnum (ammo) (3.0) (E+) Differences in Elona+ Changed in 1.15: Weapons and armor typically have an innate bonus based on their specific type. This does not apply to unique versions of these weapons. However, new living weapons do get the bonus. Weapon types that already had a bonus remain unchanged, but are still included in the chart below. Added in 1.29: Sniper Rifle, Repeating Bow (a crossbow) and Rock (a considerably bigger throwing Stone). Added in 1.31R: Chainsickle, whip, sox, and ballista. Added in 1.36: Magnum ammo, have the same icon of regular bullets. Added in 1.88: Kunai (a short sword), Fluere (a long sword), Drill (a polearm), Lance (a polearm), Tomahawk (an axe that can be thrown with throwing weapon range effectiveness), Chain saw (an axe), Scissors (a scythe), Bone Scythe (a scythe), war hammer (a blunt weapon), star hammer (a blunt weapon), shakujo (a staff), nunchaku (a staff), crossfire (a crossbow), and gun pair (firearms) Omake Overhaul Each weapon now deals more damage to specific enemies For specific characters piercing rate is increased by 20%. On the other hand, piercing rate is now decreased by 20% for specific characters. If piercing rate goes into the negatives, damage equal to the value of percentage in the negatives will be nullified. Category:Weapons